The revenge of a vampire
by sapphire-eyed cat
Summary: A vampire writes about her "life" and how she takes revenge on who did this to her. She ends up in forks after breaking dawn and meets the Cullens. Will they be able to change her mind about revenge or will she go through with it. COMPLETED!
1. prolouge

**I don't own twilight or maximum ride though I wish I did. I would get money if I did.**

** Hi, my name is Layla Night. Which is ironic because Layla means dark beauty which I now have and Night because I am a "creature of the night". I can go out in the sun though but I am special because I just look paler. There is one other thing you need to know about me. I have wings. They were a black as night but since my transformation they seem to be dipped in blood. Each feather is tipped with a blood red color.**

**This is not just before the incident but far after. I am looking back on my "life" and I am writing this down for others to see. So that they may know my story once my existence has ended. I know that I will not last till the end of time. **

**I have wings because of the horrific thing they did to my mother. They, unbeknownst to her grafted avian DNA to me before I was born. I have never known my mother or father and I have grown up in a cage. I was there for ten years and finally escaped. Ever since then I lived on the streets until I was sixteen. That is when it happened. When I went through torture to receive the immortality that I did not want. **

**I never really had a story. Well, at least one that hasn't started yet. There were no records of me so no one knew I existed. I was just that filthy girl that has no home or family. People pretend that they don't see me. It is easier for them to overlook poverty so that they can remain comfortable in their house without thinking of the people who are starving and freezing to death each day. I am also a thief so the police think I am a no good child and they just want to lock me up. I am no one. **

**When my life ended my story began. . . .**


	2. the change

**If I owned twilight or maximum ride would I be writing fan fiction? Hm, probably because it is fun! Oh and this is after breaking dawn.**

It was raining down on me soaking me to the bone and since my wings were soaked I could not fly to the next city. The police are after me and I need to get away. _My day just had to get worst didn't it? _I thought bitterly._ Well, I better find somewhere to stay. I will leave tomorrow. _I walked on trying to find a place to stay and had to settle on an alleyway. I sat down and looked at my reflection in a puddle. I was currently in Detroit, Michigan. I could be called pretty if I was taken care of with a roof over my head. I always had layer of filth but my eyes were the prettiest thing about me. They were a sapphire color that changed to purple when I used my power.

I have a power because they programmed me with one and I know that I sound like a robot but that is what they treated me like at the school. I can control objects with my mind. This makes it really easy to pick pockets. I can also make stuff explode or fix itself if I wanted to. That is why I have the least worn out clothes among the homeless. I always wore jeans, a black shirt, and a long black trench coat with slits in the back.

-play song "rescue me" by Kerri Roberts- -

There was a noise that I could hardly hear. Since I had avian DNA I had the sight, hearing, and smell of a falcon or hawk which was really good. The sound seemed to come from the end of alleyway knew that I should run. But I didn't get far when I felt two steel cold hands. Then I felt knives stick into my neck and a pain unimaginable.

Two seconds later he pulled away and spit saying "you taste like a stupid animal." He sounded so beautiful but deadly. He left me in the alley way. I did not scream because I have always known pain especially from the experiments I went through and knew better to stay quiet because the pain would pass. It was like someone filled my veins with gasoline and lit them on fire. I felt as if my head would explode from the pain and kept wishing for death but it never came. This pain seemed to last a century but slowly it left and my heartbeat stopped.

When I opened my eyes the world looked so different. Everything was brighter even though it was night. The puddle of water was still there from the storm. I wanted to see what the guy did to my neck but when I looked there was nothing on my neck and I looked so different. My eyes were black and I was extremely pale. I looked so beautiful that it would make the most beautiful teens jealous. I no longer had layer of filth and my black hair seemed to shine in the moonlight. After a while of me staring shocked at my reflection that I was surprised to hear noise as if someone tripped.

The smell hit me hard and my throat seemed to burn with longing. For some reason I ran. I felt like I was flying which I knew exactly how that felt. But I still would choose flying. I reached the source of the delicious smell. It was a homeless man and without thinking I picked him up, bit his neck, and drank as though there were no tomorrow. The blood was the best thing I ever tasted. When I was done I dropped him and stared at him in shock. _ What have I just done?_ Was all I could think of. Then I realized what I was. Some of the homeless women would tell me stories when I was younger and there was one story that I could only think of now. It was about vampires and I promised myself that I will find who did this to me and kill him. Even if I did die trying though as I thought to myself I already am dead. I went back to where I woke up to try and find the smell. I found it and realized something that I should have known before; my senses were stronger than ever. When I reached the spot two vampires were already there.

**Hope you like it. That is probably the only time I will have a song in the chapters but I'll think about it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Hunter becomes the hunted

**I do not own twilight or maximum ride. **

One was female and the other was male. The female was about 21 years old, had blond hair, blood red eyes, and wore a black button-up shirt, and tight jeans. The male was about 18 with brown almost black hair, with strange gold eyes. He wore a plain t-shirt with worn out jeans. They both looked at me; well Blondie did, with unmistakable rage that melted into suspicion. I could hardly smell the scent of the vampire that changed me but I still could.

"Did you see a vampire come through here by the name of Hunter?" the teen vampire asked, "we need to find him because he killed Holly's mate. You must have because you smell like him." "No I have not seen him. . ." "You have seen him and you're trying to hide him. Don't deny it." She screamed and leaped at me. I did one thing that came naturally. I caused the dumpster next to me to fly at her and trap her against the wall. I supercharged it so she couldn't break it. The guy tried to pry it away from her but I wouldn't let it go. Before he could attack once he gave up I said through gritted teeth, "you didn't let me finish I did not see him but he is the reason I'm like this and if you want I will kill him for you." At this they were surprised. It was then that they saw my different color eyes. Since I was using my powers they were purple. Holly who seemed to calm down a bit said, "If you do kill him come back and tell me and I'll know when you are lying. Now, why are your eyes purple? Most have read eyes and the reason why Erik here has yellow is because he doesn't drink from humans but animals." I let the dumpster move away from her and finished using my power. When they turned back to my regular deep blue eyes they were more shocked. "They're only purple when I use my power. But their blue usually. I don't exactly know why though." I explained but the reason my eyes stayed their color is probably because of me being half bird.

"How long have you been a vampire?" asked Erik and Holly seemed to want to know too. "I just woke up today." I said. With this Erik looked at holly for confirmation and to his surprise she nodded yes. She seemed more wary then before. "You seem to have some control." She said "newborns are more likely to attack. You probably lost control when you fed though." "We'll have to teach you about the rules of being a vampire. They are . . ." he said and continued on explaining.

When he finished explaining knew about the Volturi and the rules which were mainly centered on not letting humans know about vampires. I also learned about the two different ways to feed. "So I would be able to use animals as a food source?" I asked I didn't really want to kill humans. "yes." He said, "Maybe you could join . . ." "no I am not having another animal vampire in my coven." Holy said, she was of course the leader and that was probably why Erik was helping her find Hunter. "She can go to the Cullens though they still live in Washington and they will help you." She stated truthfully. She can tell when people were lying but couldn't lie herself so I knew the Cullens would help." Erik was quite upset at the prospect of me leaving and even more worried that I was going to fight. Holly had her suspicions but didn't tell us. "Hey since you can't lie could you use it like telling the future? You could probably say whether or not hunter would be there." I said quite happy that I thought of this. _Not bad for someone who never went to school._ I thought to myself. She thought about that and said in an excited voice, "yes he will be there but I don't know when. But you will run into him in forks." "So I better get going if I'm going to get there before him. I will come back too Erik." He seemed happy I said this and I got up to leave. As I turned I saw Holly smile. Erik was looking at me and seemed to be on the verge of coming but I was far gone before he could say anything. I am faster than most vampires because of my hollow bird bone. I am stronger than most vamps too and not because I am a newborn but because I was born to be stronger and faster.

I got to the edge of the city and climb up a tall building. I positioned myself west towards Washington and jumped up. No one saw me and I knew they wouldn't because of my speed. I snapped out my wings and coasted on. I was shocked to find that the transformation changed my wings to have deep red on the tips of my feathers. I was flying faster than I have ever before and remember when I said I would rather fly than run. I was so right. With the thought that I would get to forks and be able to get revenge for what he did I slowed down. Hey I was in no hurry and I wouldn't have to stop flying.

**Alice's pov**

I was just finishing the designs on Bella's new dress when it happened. I saw a vampire coming but I couldn't tell when. It was so fuzzy **(it's fuzzy because Layla is part bird)** and the thing that stood out was her eyes. They were the color of sapphires and seemed to look as if she wanted revenge. Edward was next to me in a second. "What do you think this means is she after us and why?" "She is not after us and don't ask me why I just know. We just have to wait and see what she wants." I said my whole family was watching me. But I felt scared for whoever she was after. It didn't seem likely that they were going to survive. With that I turned back to finishing the design.

**I am going to update every time I have time but I am in an early college program which is where I have half high school and half college. So I will most likely not have that much time to write except on the weekends. I hope you like Alice's point of view and in my other story Death Shall conquer that is what I'll do to show other people's thoughts when necessary. PLEASE REVIEW! If you do I will look like this. /(*0*)/ I will be very excited.**


	4. the wolves and the Cullens

**Why can't I own Maximum ride or twilight?! At least let me be able to fly.**

**Jacob's pov**

I was just about to finish patrol with my pack and go see Nessie when the smell hit me. It was the sickly sweet smell of a vampire. I saw her standing seemingly surprised that she wasn't sparkling. I mean why they had to sparkle anyway. **(I don't like the idea of sparkling vampires so I made it so Layla wouldn't.)** She just looked as pale as a ghost. We sped up and she heard us. When she looked up she had blue eyes but she was certainly a vampire. They started to change to purple._ Whoa, did you just see her eyes. _Thought Seth. That was when the ground in front of me exploded.

**Layla's pov**

I landed a little too far from forks and when I landed I noticed that I did not sparkle which I was quite happy must be because the bird genes blocked some characteristics. When I was in the sun I looked so pale it had to be unhealthy. Right when I decided to stop standing around and to go to the Cullens I heard a noise that sounded like a bear. When I looked up I saw these huge wolves and the russet colored one seemed to be the leader. _Holy shit what the hell is that. _I thought and sorry for swearing but you try to keep your cool with wolves the size of horses coming at you. As I was thinking this I was charging the ground causing to it to explode. I then took off and could hear the barks of the wolves behind me.

They were fast and I mean fast. I was having trouble getting away but they still were having trouble though. A sudden thought hit me and I jumped into the trees. I feel comfortable in trees and I got father away. I stopped when I no longer smelled those wolves and I mean they stunk. Haven't they heard of bathing? I then realized I didn't know where to go but I decided to try and catch a scent. Off I walked really excited, and yes excited, after the run in with the wolves.

**Jacob's pov**

She got away and how could she be so fast? I changed back into a human and put on my clothes. I then ran home and got into my car. The others caught up. "Hey where are you going? You know we aren't allowed to hunt in the Cullen's territory." Said Leah the only female werewolf. "I'm just going to tell the Cullens anyways I was about to go see Nessie." I replied. No one replied. Those who knew what it was like to imprint understood how hard it was to be away from the one you loved. Peter, a newer werewolf who had midnight black fur when he was a wolf, said, "okay just tell us what they said when you get back." I nodded and took off towards the Cullen's house.

When I got there I opened the door and walked in. the smell hit me again today but I ignored it because they were the Cullens. Jasper saw me and asked what was wrong. This of course scared the others and they all turned to me waiting. I told them all what happened with the vampire and when I mentioned the blue eyes they all looked shocked. When I said they turned purple and the ground exploded they looked scared but it didn't seem to be for them. "You're right we're not scared for ourselves but another vampire." Said Edward who of course just had to read my mind. At the end part he smirked. God you just had to be annoying. "So who is she after?" "We don't know. Not even Alice." He said. He explained the vision she had and with that there was a knock at the door.

**Layla's pov**

I smelled two vampire's scent in this open field and I figured they were the Cullens. When I arrived at this hug house that seemed to be really old I heard "You're right we're not scared for ourselves but another vampire." "So who is she after?" "We don't know. Not even Alice." _Okay what are they talking about? _ When I knocked on the door all conversation ended and as the door was opened a girl with long dark brown hair and gold eyes was standing there. "Is there a vampire named Carlisle here?" I asked. She seemed uncertain but led me in. I saw eight vampires, a girl with an extremely fast heart, and a Native American human that I felt was more than a human. "Hi my name is Layla Night. Now who is Carlisle." A kind face mother like vampire let go of a vampire with blond hair who looked quite smart. He said, "I'm Carlisle. What do you need?" he said. "I need help learning to feed off animals," they seemed more relaxed at this, " you should know that I have been a vampire for a day," they tensed up again but let me continue, "and If you could help me with revenge then that would be nice." I finished and they all stared at me probably wondering why I wanted revenge. "Yes we would like to know why." Said a vampire with bronze hair. "Then I'll tell you."

**Will they help her kill him? Or will they just train her to fight? I hope you like it and tell me what you think. Please please please PLEASE! **


	5. the story

**Hi I'm back. The wedding was great but I caught a cold afterwards and I did not feel like writing then. I do not own twilight or maximum ride.**

Edward's POV

_Now we are going to find out why she is here. _I think wanting to hear her story. She is wearing worn out jeans a black shirt and a black trench coat. She seemed as if she lived on the streets her whole life. She also seemed to be contemplating something but I only heard snatches of what I was. _I . . . tell . . . about my . . . no . . . just my . . ._ that was all I could hear. _What is it Edward._ Thought jasper. He of course could tell that I was frustrated. I simply nodded Bella and then at Layla._ You can't hear her?_ He thought and I nodded. __ She was hiding something but I doubt I would find out soon. Then she told us her story or well part of it anyways.

Layla's POV

They all were standing there waiting to find out why I was here. _I wonder if I should tell them about my wings. No I tell just my story about how I became a vampire._ I thought. The guy with bronze hair and the guy with blond hair seemed to have a silent conversation where the bronze nodded at a vampire with waist length brown hair and then at me. He nodded after a pause. Well I better start.

"I've lived on the streets all my life in Detroit. Yesterday when it was raining really hard I sat in an alleyway. It was quiet until I heard a noise at the end of the alley. A figure was coming at me and before I could run he got me. . ." I started but was interrupted by the blond guy. "Are you telling us that yesterday you became a vampire?" He said with a cautious tone as if I would explode any minute now. Every member of the coven suddenly took defensive stances and crowded around the little girl. "Yes, but I won't attack." I said putting me hands up to show I mean no harm, "now can I continue?" Anyways what are your names?" They all turned to the guy with bronze hair but he said, "She is hard to read I only get snatches of what she thinks. Ask Jasper." " You read minds?!" I exclaimed a little scared that he knew my secret. He thought about something and then trying to calm me down said, "Only bits and pieces. I didn't hear about anything except you'll tell just your story." I relaxed if they knew I would immediately leave. "Also Jasper's power doesn't seem to affect you. He can control emotions."

Carlisle then told me their names. His mate was Esme. The vampire that looked like a supermodel was Rosalie and her mate, a vampire that looked extremely strong, Emmett. A pixie girl, who I learned could see the future, Alice. The blond guy was her mate was jasper. The mind reader was Edward and his mate Bella had the waist length hair. Their daughter, who was born while Bella was human, was called renesme **(sorry if that spelled wrong)** who liked to be called Nessie. The last guy, Jacob, I found was the werewolf I saw chasing me.

"As I was saying he got me and then when I woke up I lost control and." I couldn't say the last part but they understood. I killed someone. "Ah, anyways when I got back to where I was changed there were two vampires already there." I said. "Why were they there?" Asked Rosalie. _What am I an idiot?! _ I though. Jasper sensing that I was going to lose it tried to calm me but I felt nothing. The others tensed up and I decided to shout. "I was getting there you dumb blond! You don't need to interrupt me." I said. I then calmed myself down. Jacob then burst out laughing and then I followed. The others seemed to relax when they saw I didn't attack. Though Rosalie looked angry. "So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," I looked at Rosalie who rolled her eyes, "they were looking for the guy who did this to me because he killed the girl mate." They looked shocked at this and before they could ask why she didn't come I said. "I planned on killing him anyways and didn't want to kill humans so she told me to come here. She said you would help at least with teaching me how to fight. She wants me to come to her to tell her that Hunter, the vampire that changed me, is dead." I explained. "First we have some questions." Said Carlisle. "Fire away." I said. "How did you get here so quickly, and why are your eyes blue not red?" he asked. The others all looked at me with curiosity in their eyes. " My eyes are blue because of genes," _well it is sort of true _"they also change to purple when I use my power which is the ability to control objects and supercharge them to explode or be fixed." When I said they all looked at me with shock. I had a strong power and one that the Volturi would love to have. I picked up a crystal figure and my eyes turned purple. The crystal shattered, froze I midair, and the fixed itself. "You have so much control as if you did this your whole life and not just a day." Said the leader Carlisle. Damn he was a smart one. I will have a hard time keeping my secret safe. Around Edward I would just have to watch my thoughts. It then hit me the reason all their powers hardly affect me Is because they are mental powers and I am part bird. I didn't answer Carlisle. "It is just the way my genes were when I was human" _well part human_ "and I can't really explain it. But Holly and Erik the two vampires that found me said that I was faster and stronger than most newborns the have seen." I stated or really boasted. Carlisle looked at Alice and she nodded her head. "We'll help with our Vegetarian diet and Jasper will teach you to fight." _Yes I will stand a better chance against hunter_. "If it is alright can we wait for tomorrow to go hunting." Said Esme, "I will go show her where she'll stay." She said and she put her arm around my shoulder and then I stiffened. I wasn't used to being taken care of but then I relaxed liking the felling that.

**Hope you like next is her first hunting trip and training. I plan to have her go through a small amount of training. She was trained at the school.**


	6. feeding and fighting

**I do not own twilight or maximum ride. **

I was sitting on a couch I my temporary room. The walls were black and the carpet I was silver which I quite liked the combination. I had found a pack of cards and brought them up here. Jasper and Alice came in while I was making another castle with my mind. "That is amazing that you have control like that." said Jasper with a hint of jealousy. He was the one who had the worst control. I brought the cards back to my hands and Alice said, "We're going hunting now and after that Jasper will help you fight."

I got up and followed them out. Cautiously I said, "You aren't making me go shopping again are you?" yesterday after I was shown my room she dragged me to her computer and made me pick out clothes. I argued a lot about this because I didn't want to spend their money. After much reassurance I picked out some t-shirts and jeans. I also picked out some new shoes. She then raced off to the store and brought back the clothes. Now I am wearing a black tank top under my black coat with new jeans and black and white tennis shoes.

We all piled into some cars and drove off to goat rocks mountains. It was Friday and the others skipped school, this surprised me that they went to school. I knew that they needed to keep up an appearance but being trapped in school for eternity did not sound fun to me. I was also surprised to learn that Carlisle was a doctor. He must have so much control. When I saw him return in his white doctor's coat I froze. He was returning from an emergency call from the hospital. When I saw him I stopped and flashed back to all my worst memories from the school.

**Flashback**

"Hi everyone I'm back." Carlisle called out from the doorway. When I saw him I froze. It was the whitecoats coming back. _I was in a dog crate that was too small for me. I was let out and forced to run a maze while my feet were being burned by the heated floor. . . I was strapped to a table and being injected with stuff to track my blood flow. . . I spent a day without food hungry and bruised because I couldn't defeat an eraser. _I was jolted awake by a sudden crash. Without knowing it I made a vase of roses explode. Edward was shocked. "I'm sorry." I fixed the vase and roses. Before I could run upstairs Edward said, "Where was that?" he couldn't help it but he should know I won't answer it. I went up to my room trying to calm down. They seemed to know that I wanted to be alone so they didn't bother. To calm down I listen to the song by green day called Boulevard of Broken Dreams. **(This played while I was writing and I felt that it fit Layla)**

**End of flashback**

When we arrived we split up into groups. It was me, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. The other group was Esme, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Nessie. We were to meet up here when we were done. After that we were going to a baseball field so I learn how to fight better. I know how to fight because they taught me at the school and I'll tell them that too but I think I can learn some more stuff.

"Now when you see an animal you should focus on that animal. Then you have to lose your control and attack. Your instincts will lead you." Says Carlisle. I nod with a determined look on my face. The only reason that the groups were split this way was because Carlisle would teach me. Emmett would be able to restrain me if needed, Jasper could attempt to control my emotions, and Edward would have some warning to if there were humans nearby because of his radar. I smell the air and catch a scent. I begin to follow it with the others behind me. What it was is a mountain lion eating a deer. I lock on, and lose my control. I then lunge and topple the Mountain lion off of the deer. It tries to claw at my sides but to stop it from tearing my clothes I hold the paws off with my hands. I then bite the animal and drink. It is not as good as humans but it is good enough.

When I am done we continue hunting and then head back to the cars. The others were already there and they ran up to each other for a hug. We then get into the cars and drive to an open field. When we get out we run. I reach the field first with the others far behind. When they catch up Rosalie says, "You are really fast. I mean unnaturally fast for a vampire." _Why don't I show you how fast I can fly which are so much faster._ I thought to myself. They nod to what she says and jasper steps forward. "With your strength and speed you won't need much help really. You will just need to learn control." He said. "I already know how to fight I just think it is better safe than sorry." I said.

"Step forward and we'll have a fight right now to see how good you are. The goal is to knock me down for five seconds and no powers. Okay." He says. I step forward and take a fighting stance. We start and I get the first hit which sends him flying. He gets up quickly though and comes at me. My instincts are screaming to attack him from a less protected side but I heard his story and I know that he can handle newborns. I remember my training from the school. They taught me because they wanted me to be a soldier. When he reaches me I bring my knee up to his stomach causing him to bend with the force and hit his face with my elbow. These hits made sounds like rocks hitting rocks. He pulled my legs out from beneath me and I fell. Quickly I tripped him and as he was falling jumped up and brought my foot down hitting him in the stomach and causing him to hit the ground. He was dazed and he didn't get up fast enough.

They all stared at me surprised at my controlled fighting and at how fast I was. "You weren't lying when you said you were stronger than other newborns." He said getting up. "I think you don't really need to be taught. "Okay. Now what do you do now." I ask. "We should go back home." Said Carlisle we all agreed and we left. Little did I know how soon I would see hunter again or Erik and Holly.

**Please review and I appreciate constructive criticism .**


	7. the fight and realization

**Twilight or maximum ride is not owned by me so I writing this.**

**Layla's POV**

It has been a few months since I have been at the Cullens. I had gotten better at hunting and taught them some of my fighting moves. I found out Rosalie wasn't so bad. She understood why I wanted revenge. She had killed the person responsible for her being a vampire. Emmett treated me like his little sister and he was like my older brother. I was anxious around Edward because he could read some of what I was thinking but at times he didn't pay any attention to others because he and Bella were talking. I could see the love that they all felt when they look at their mate and I always thought of Erik. _But why?_ I couldn't understand why but I had my suspicions. Alice was really energetic and wanted to always drag me out to go shopping. Something that bothered me but I didn't let it show. She wanted to know why my clothes always had slits in the back. In fact they all did. Jasper was a nice person but every time I felt upset he would ask why. One time I snapped and said, "What are you a psychiatrist?!" they all laughed of course. Carlisle and Esme were like parents and I liked the idea of having parents.

Emmett pulled me out of my thoughts. "Layla! We're going to play baseball come on. Alice says the will be a lighting storm." He yelled from the bottom of the steps. Vampires don't have to yell but he does anyways. I come down rubbing my ears. "I told you not to yell too much. My hearing is way too sensitive." I said. He said sorry and we started to run to the field. It wasn't long before I caught up to them. I beat them to the field and waited. Edward who was the fastest asked, "I still don't understand how you're so fast. And don't say it's genetics." I always answered those questions with "it is just genetics" and he knew it was something else. But it was technically true.

We just started playing and I hit a homerun when Alice froze. Edward saw everything she did and told us someone else was coming and wanted to play with us when he heard the hit. We were okay with it so we waited. When he started coming, a familiar scent washed over me. He was hunter and all I could feel was malice. Jasper looked at me but I just shook my head. When he looked away I snuck away planning to come from behind. Another surprise, Erik, for some reason I felt happy, and Holly. They had come to find me and I told them about hunter. Holly's eyes lit up with pure hatred. We were going to fight him all together.

**Carlisle's POV**

The vampire that came seemed nice enough and we decided to play ball. I turned around and noticed that Layla was gone and also that Alice seemed to realize something and Edward had understanding in his eyes. When I turned around I saw Layla and two other vampires with her. The guy had dark brown hair and yellow eyes like us. The female had red eyes and blond hair. Blue, yellow, and red were trained on the newcomers back and I understood. Layla was the first to speak.

**Layla's POV**

"well, hello hunter do you recognize me?" I asked spiting at his name. he turned around with shock then fear on his face. He saw me and then he saw Holly's face. He was getting ready to run when she attacked. But he beat her off and Erik and I tried to get him. He realized he would have fight but I realized he would fight whoever was alone at the time. I told Erik to go help Holly. He was hesitant but went over to holly. And like I guessed he came at me. We fought and whenever they tried to help he would stay out of reach. They knew only one could fight and I was about to go when the Cullens tried to come forward. I hissed at them to stay out of it.

The next thing I knew was that Erik was fighting Hunter but hunter was stronger. I saw him take him down and I tried to go to him when Hunter pulled out a lighter. It was then that it hit me. When I felt as if I would die did I realize that I loved Erik. how could I be so stupid. All the signs and I ignored it. That was it, I will show them my secret. I flung off the coat I always wear and jumped. When I was high enough I snapped out my wings. I yelled to holly to make a fire. I dive bombed a startled hunter and saw the many startled faces of the Cullens. I flew higher than I have ever flown. It has been I while since I have flown but I would never forget it.

He was trying to struggle and he didn't seem to realize how high he was. With my enhanced vision I saw a fire below us. It was so high he wouldn't see it. I let go of him and he screamed. I followed him down and before he hit the fire I caught him and brought him back up. I did this for a while and the last time he begged me to have mercy. "My mercy died when you came." I said and I dropped him. I went down to the fire and landed watching him come down. And finally it was over.

I heard a sigh of relief from Holly and was surprised when Erik came up to me and kissed me. We stayed like that for a while and I couldn't hold it anymore. "you don't care if I have wings?" my voice was scared and apprehensive.

He said, "I don't care I love you." I was happier than ever. My revenge was over and I had Erik.

"we don't care if you have wings but we would like to know why." Said Carlisle. So I agreed to tell them everything. They were shocked and appalled at the school. They were amazed at why I had my powers and that all of my super enhanced senses were in fact, genetics.

**It is just the epilogue left now this will be my first completed story.**


	8. epilouge

**For the last time I do not own twilight or maximum ride.**

That is my story. I stayed with the Cullens with Erik. Holly returned to Detroit to her coven and we visit every now and then. The Volturi did find out about me but after I refused to join them and I threatened to blow up their castle they left me alone. For some reason they don't like me. Shocker, huh. I felt better and more my old self once Hunter was gone. Hopefully if I have been destroyed someone has read this and know my story and pass it on.

Sincerely,

Layla Night

**Hoped you liked my first story. If you want to read any others look at my profile. I will probably do a reading their stories next but I don't know for what. I have one other story up about Percy Jackson and Harry Potter called Death Shall Conquer. **


End file.
